


I Feel Better Already

by Icylightning



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fainting, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Sweet Eliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Lucas falls sick after he kissed Eliott in the rain.





	I Feel Better Already

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I wanted to write on sick Lucas so this came into my mind. It takes place inbetween their first kiss in the rain and next morning make out session. Hope you guys like this one shot.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Lucas slowly inserted the keys to the apartment hoping he wouldn't wake his roomates. He shivered when a wave of cold wind blew against his body, making him cringe in discomfort. He was wet from head to toe, water still dripping down from his hair but he didn't care. After what happened to him tonight, Lucas was ready to get drenched in rain everyday if possible

They kissed. Elliot kissed him. There was something so heavenly about the kiss. It was a burst of love that was expressed and none of them cared at that time if the water soaked through, to chill their skin. Lucas could still remember how serious Eliott looked when they broke apart. His eyes held nothing but trust and love in them. He wish he could tell him how crazy he felt about him

Eliott dropped Lucas home with one final long and hard goodnight kiss. The boy removed his wet clothes and changed into soft Tshirt and pyjamas. He did not bother to dry his hair and threw himself on the couch with a dopey smile on his face. He sneezed couple of times before pulling the covers up to his chin. Lucas ran a hand on his lips and blushed, still feeling Eliott's lips on his. He couldn't wait to meet Eliott tomorrow

NEXT MMORNING

Lucas cracked his eyes open and peered out from under the pillow only to flinch as the sunlight that caused his eyes to ache and head to throb. The teenager took a mental inventory of his body cataloguing multiple body aches, sore throat, bone-deep exhaustion and feeling of nausea on top of his headache

Okay so all the symptoms indicated only one thing..

Lucas was sick

Dammit! One night in rain... one awesome night with Eliott in rain and he got sick? How lame was his luck? He curled to his side groaning at his sore muscles. Eliott will surely laugh at him and...

Eliott! 

Lucas bolted upright ignoring how sick he felt. He was suppose to meet Eliott. He couldn't afford to be sick, atleast not today. Lucas pushed himself up shivering a little and swayed on his feer. He inhaled deeply and waited for the dizziness to pass. He looked around and was glad Mika and Manon weren't up yet. 

Somehow Lucas managed to get ready for school. His only strength being the thought of seeing Eliott again. He sneezed and wiped his nose with the hem of his sleeves and pulled his hoodie up. He fell into coughing fit and winced when it burnt his chest. The boy rubbed his chest to provide some comfort but it didn't do any help

Picturing Eliott's face and his smile, Lucas placed one foot after another and reached school. And now he was feeling worse than before. Every step felt like heavy metal chains were wrapped around his ankles rendering him weak and lousy. He was sure his body was on fire yet shivers wracked his small frame. He coughed again holding on to his stomach as he tried not to throw up

"Hi Lucas" 

Lucas turned around to see Yann walk towards him and he forced a smile "Hi" 

Yann frowned when he saw how pale his best friend looked "You good?" 

Lucas nodded "Yea... Yeah I'm fine" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Ofcourse. Where are the others?" Lucas changed the subject hoping Yann wouldn't notice he was sick. Yann pointed to his left "They are already in the class. Are you coming?" 

Lucas's eyes searched for Eliott. He wanted to meet him before going to class. A smile crept on his face when he finally spotted Eliott at the corner of the hallway "Umm... you go Yann. I'll join you soon"

"Where are you going?" 

Lucas stiffled a cough "I.. I've collect a book from my locker" 

Yann threw a suspicious look at Lucas before heading towards his classroom. Lucas literally ran to meet Eliott but this action proved a big mistake. He was out of breath by the time he reached near Eliott. He coughed violently trying hard to catch his breath 

"Lucas?" Eliott was a little shocked on seeing Lucas's appearance. Flushed face, bloodshot eyes, wheezing breaths and the fact that he was barely able to stand on his two feets made him worry "Are you okay?"

Lucas nodded lowering his head. He didn't know why but he wanted to cry. He was feeling so pathetic and sore. It was getting really hard to focus with pounding headache, muscles that were screaming for help and clammy hot-cold feeling he had all over his body. Before he could reply further, his vision blurred, feet stumbled and his body gave up the last strength 

With horror in eyes Eliott saw Lucas's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he promptly fell forward in his arms "LUCAS!" 

Eliott carefully cradled the boy gently slapping his face. He now noticed how warm the boy felt under his palm "Lucas! Hey wake up... Lucas" worry heightened in his chest and looked around frantically "Somebody help!" 

 

 

 

Lucas woke up to a coughing fit. His head spun and chest tightened painfully. All of a sudden gentle hands were propping him up in bed and cool glass of water was held to his lips. The water felt like heaven as it ran down sick boy's parched throat and he slowly opened his fever induced eyes "Elliot?" he coughed "What are you doing here?" 

"First things first. Take these" Eliott showed two pills in his palm "This will help your fever" 

Lucas sneezed which was followed by a cough and took the offered pills. He winced when he swallowed them painfully "Thanks"

Eliott gazed down at Lucas sympathetically as he began to stroke his hair, trying to relax him "Why did you come to school when you had this high fever?" 

"I wanted to... see you" Lucas simply blurted out what he had in mind since last night. Eliott cracked a smile "I'm not going anywhere Lucas. We could have met later when you felt better" 

Lucas sneezed 

Eliott laughed

Lucas glared

Eliott smiled 

Lucas playfully gave a smack on Eliott's shoulder "Shudup" he said through his blocked nose 

"I'm sorry Lucas" Eliott pushed Lucas's sweaty bangs off his forehead "You fell sick because of me. If I hadn't stayed out in the rain..." 

"Bes..night of my life" Lucas confessed and Eliott smiled broadly "Mine too"

Lucas blush a little which was easily covered by his flushed face "Who brought me here?"

"I did" Eliott laid Lucas back down adjusting the covers "I was so freaked out when you fainted in my arms. I yelled for help and half of the school surrounded us within minutes. I knew where you lived so Principle asked me to take you home. Yann helped"

Lucas groaned. He made a fool out of himself infront of whole school "Where's Yann?" 

"I asked him to leave. He was worried for you" Eliott placed a cold wet cloth over Lucas's forehead "So was I" 

Lucas sighed closing his eyes "M'sorry" Eliott laid down next to the boy and held him close. Lucas whimpered "You shuld stay 'way...M' gross" 

Eliott kissed at the side of Lucas's head "I don't care. You're sick and I'm not going to leave you" Lucas didn't argue anymore. He just wanted to enjoy the warmth of Eliott's strong arms. He snuggled closer to his chest and closed his eyes "Than'..you. I feel better already" 

They heard loud footsteps and Lucas looked up from his comfortable place to see Mika towering over them and boy he looked pissed 

"What the hell Lucas!?" yelled Mika "Are you fucking crazy? You had a fever and you didn't tell us? And then you go to school? Do you have any idea how freaked out I saw you unconscious? I was this close to having a heart attack but why do you care huh..you think..." 

Lucas laid back to his original place and pressed himself further into Elliot's chest. He concentrated on the steady heatbeats which soothed down his nerves. He could deal with Mika later. Right now he just wanted this moment to last forever. Yes he was already feeling better. 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
